


I Remember All of Them

by daenabenjen42



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Roller Coaster, Gen, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenabenjen42/pseuds/daenabenjen42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a moment of clarity in the bunker in Siberia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember All of Them

At the end of it all, he is left with a severed cybernetic arm, a vibranium shield, non-functional arc reactor, a quinjet, and nursing his pride. Alone in the bunker in the middle of the Siberian wilderness, Tony Stark has time to gather his thoughts, to think, and to remember where he is.

The fight had been brutal. The fight had been... emotional.

He felt betrayed. Drained. Horrified.

_"Do you even remember them?"  
"I remember all of them."_

It comes back to him in a flash as he's staring at the ceiling of the main chamber with the cryostasis pods with the bodies of the dead soldiers. Had Barnes really said that to him or had he imagined it? And if he hadn't imagined him saying those words, what did it mean?

_"I remember all of them."_

Slowly, Tony looked around at the chambers, both damaged and undamaged, eyes finally settling on the monitor that had played something so horrifying.

_"Sergeant Barnes?"_

Tony blinked, at once reminded of his father during one of his more introspective moments. His father had told him about two soldiers while he was growing up, two men who had made such an impression on him that he told stories to his son of the long-dead men. One of whom he had spent nearly forty or so years, on and off, looking for. The other... had fallen off a train and 'died.' He remembered the story of how everyone's first concern had been the Captain, and then... and then... "Shit."

_"I remember all of them."_

Walking to one of the still-intact chambers, he stared at the man inside. At the thing that Steve and Barnes had fought through all of them to come and put a stop to, to do the honorable thing and sacrifice again. Asleep... dead... this man didn't seem to pose much of a threat. Awake... Tony shuddered at the thought of Barnes at the Bundestag Task Force building. Awake would have been very bad. For everyone. 

_"I remember all of them."_

The sentence kept reverberating in his mind as he turned to take in the chamber in it's entirety, noticing the open and empty cryo pod... and then the equipment in the middle of the room. Frowning, he approached it and inspected the halo device attached at the headrest. Why would they...? Was this an ECT device? He frowned and looked again at the empty cryo pod.

_"I remember all of them."_

His hand on the halo device, Tony's eyes widened in realization. It wasn't that Barnes didn't know... was that he hadn't known. Couldn't have known. Because they didn't let him. Didn't let him do anything but what they wanted, how they wanted it done. Steve was right... there had been no choices given or made. At all.

_"I remember all of them."_

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, staring at the open, empty, waiting cryo pod. If someone had asked him later, he wouldn't have given them a straight answer.


End file.
